eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Awakening Bonds: Forks in the Road
| next = Awakening Bonds: Whispers of the Past| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *Must be level 6 of one Ascension class to start the quest Requirements *Completion of The White Dragonscale Cloak - Requires +20,000 faction with Guktan Guard *+50,000 faction with Othmir of Velious (Faction) *Great Divide Timeline - Must complete the Fina's Retreat series. The Essence of a Prophet not required. *Cobalt Scar Timeline - Must complete the two series below. *#Killing Fields series *#Forsaken Othmir Village series through High Tide - First time I ran this few months ago only had to do High Tide. Just ran 2nd priest and couldn't get Osh to advance quest. Had to go back and finish A Salty Breeze to get Osh to talk to me about cleansing waters. (26 Jan 2018) Steps #Speak with Haylis Losaren in the secret cave in Nektulos Forest . #I should find someone who knows how to work with magic-infused gemstones. #*Find a skilled jewelcrafter: Head to Moors of Ykesha and speak with Ward Glanral right outside of Tupta (this is where you will need to have finished white dragon scale quest) #Ward Glanral gave me his gemcutting tools, but I need to find a way to consecrate them. #*Find a way to consecrate Ward Glanral's tools ##Speak to Osh in the Great Divide at . ##* If Nipik is still in the tent and not Osh, you will need to back up and do the quests in the Great Divide Timeline until Osh takes over as Speaker, and then complete the Othmir quests in Cobalt Scar through High Tide, or he will not speak to you about this quest ##Collect some pure evermelting ice: ###Head to Fynn at and purchase an for . ###*''Note: Requires +50k Othmir of Velious faction to see the bowl for sale.'' IF you've done the Epic 2.0 on another character, (on the same server) purchase the Guise of Pursuit for a quick jump to 50K faction. You MUST have done all the Othmir quests in Great Divide and Cobalt Scar, up through High Tide. ###Click on the Bowl of Evermelting Ice at . ##Place the ceremonial bowl on the rocky shore east of the Ry'Gorr Ruins on the mainland at ##Click the bowl to cleanse the chisel. You will be attacked by a heroic group of 3 mobs, defeat them to continue. The adds will port and use no-hostile debuffs. ##*''Note: Bring a group with you, Resolve needed 241'' ##*''Note: If there are multiple priests in the group on this step, only one should click otherwise multiple sets may spawn. All priests on the step will get the update once the group is defeated.'' ##*''Note: none of the adds can be charmed (Verified 2017.01.19)'' ##Click the bowl again and defeat another group of 3 to cleanse the other tool. You will be attacked by a heroic group of 3 mobs again, the mobs fear and use no-hostile debuffs. #Return to Glanral with the purified tools. ##Go back to Glanral outside Tupta at and hear his last words. ##Avenge poor Glanral by killing his attackers Tarkas the Brute, Chrigon the Spellslinger, and Kragis the Zealous - one linked group around the corner at . ##*''Full group fight, bring Enchanter or Druid for charming. Druid charm works on mobs. Keep Chirgon targeted and burn down first. Have druid or chanter charm Kragis.'' ##Only the priest on this stage of the quest will be able to see the group until they've been aggroed, and they will attack if you get too close.'' ##Don't let death ruin a good thing: Track down Glanral in Obol Plains at and he will begin cutting the gem. ##After less than a minute, he'll finish cutting it, hail him again. #Return to Haylis Losaren to finish this step of your journey. ##Speak to Haylis in the Sanctuary of Divine Unity in Nektulos Forest. ##Perform the ceremony by clicking on the nearby altar. ##Speak to Haylis once more to complete the quest. Rewards *Dogma Jewel * Needed for next quest ! * *